SEXY GAME
by SenKo-Kun
Summary: hisoka a descubierto muchas cosas jeje, pero el gritar en medio de una calle que es gay no es la mejor forma XD el dia empezo mal, y termino de la misma forma:¡como arreglo todo esto!... dejer RR n.n
1. en verdad?

**ANTES QUE NADA LES DECEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! MUY PROSPERO Y CON MUCHO YAOI EN SUS VIDAS, YA QUE ESE ES EL SECRETO DE LA FELICIDAD OTAKU!.!.!.!.!.!.! LES DECEO QUE PUEDAN COMPRAR O COPIAR MUCHAS MAS SERIES ESTE AÑO QUE PUEDAN Y TENGAN MAS ACCESO A MANGAS YAOI! QUE DESCUBRAN NUEVAS SERIES! Y MUCHOS PERO MUCHOS AMANTES!.!.!.!.!.!.!.**

**Les advierto, la personalidad de hisoka ha sido algo alterada por su junta con tsuzuki, de alguna forma tiene que afectar no, pues ahora… es algo tragico para pensar... y un poquito histérico... n.ñ**

**Haaa… pues la verdad es que antes de hacer o empezar, o siquiera imaginar este fic me dije: senko, si haces este fic significaria que le estas haciendo un tremendo mal a tu alma al poner en estas situaciones vergonzosas a hisoka..." pero luego me dije "HEY! Pero si yo no tengo alma n.n" así que no lo hice de todas formas jeje n.ñ**

**capitulo one: "en verdad…?"**

Hacia algo de calor esa tarde y todos en el enma trabajaban algo agobiados, muertos de calor XD-bueno en realidad ellos ya estan muertos XD- porque la ventilacion no funcionaba, imaginence todo lo que podia pasar en una tarde tan calurosa...jejeje

.haa... aburrido aburrido aburrido, el dia es aburrido, la tarde es aburrida... el trabajo es aburrido...- dijo el shinigami recostandose en la mesa al lado de su computador

.¬¬ deja de lamentarte y comienza a trabajar u.u nunca haces nada, no trabajas ni aportas nada no deberias quejarte, eres un quejon -solto sin mas, el mas joven que aun tecleaba en su escritorio

.na... no quiero trabajar... me voy...- y asi tomo su gabardina negra y abrio la puerta

.baka, si sales de negro el sol te pegara mas fuerte y mas encima ¿a donde vas? estamos en hora de trabajo

.u.u...tienes razon... entonces me quedare aqui... pero en el jardin, me cubres? n.n?

.no, toma, escribe esto cien veces en tu ordenador-dijo y le paso una hoja que decia:

"no debo dejar el trabajo para despues, debo hacer siempre ahora lo que debo hacer porque si no lo hago nunca lo hare porque debo hacerlo ahora y eso hare"

.y para que quieres que lo escriba?- dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su asiento

.para que no te aburras mientras yo hago el informe

.no lo hare¬¬

.hazlo¬¬

.no no no no y no

.entonces no lo hagas pero no molestes

Así pasaron 20 minutos en la oficina...(no lo dije pero supongo que ya saben quienes son no?)...el mayor jugaba con un lapiz que de vez en cuando se caia y emitia un leve sonido, pero para el silencio que reinaba ahora, era un estruendo en los oidos de hisoka

5min...: plafff

5min mas...: plafff

5min mas que antes...: plaff

.YA DEJA ESE MALDITO LAPIZ Y VETE DE AQUI AHORA MISMO!LLEVATE TODAS TUS MALDITAS COSAS Y VETE A TU -maldita XD-CASA!-lo empujo hacia la puerta y la cerro estruendosamente-UFff... me enferma... tendre que terminarlo yo solo... (en realidad de todas formas lo terminaria solo n.n)

Esa misma tarde pero mas tarde, osea ya era la noche (XD me enredo sola), hisoka caminaba hacia su departamento, la noche ya estaba algo mas fresca pero la calurosa tarde no le habia ayudado mucho, se habia enojado con tsuzuki y eso no era bueno, lo habia echado de la oficina y el no habia dicho nada, seguramente le habia roto los sentimientos, calado el alma, etc, y ya no querria hablar con el

."calmate hisoka -se recrimino- calmate, solo lo echaste, ahora podemos ir a verlo y quisas sepas como esta...espera un momento saber como esta? desde cuando me importa ese baka?...desde nunca, solo te sientes culpable, no te preocupes se pasara pronto...no iremos, esperaremos hasta mañana"

Paro en seco, y se dio cuenta en donde habia llegado

.es el edificio en donde vive tsuzuki o.o... que hago aca? tanta era la culpa?- se dio la media vuelta y decidio irse pero un pensamiento lo detuvo- "en que piensas son compañeros, tu no eres gay hisoka kurosaki uds son compañeros y por eso lo ibas a ir a ver u.u nada mas que eso, solo estabas algo preocupado"- se dio la vuelta y entro al edificio- "aunque el echo de que este preocupado por el... me preocupa ."

Entro en el ascensor y preciono el numero del piso en donde se encontraba tsuzuki, y luego golpeo la puerta

toc toc toc (o nac nac como sea ¬¬)

.quien toca?-se escucho desde adentro mientras se abria la puerta

.yo ¬¬

. o.o... u.u... que haces aqui?

.estas enojado?¬¬

.no u.u

.¬¬ entonces me voy

.espera o.o no te vallas quedate, entra... u/u

hisoka se sorprendio el echo de que tsuzuki se sonrojara, pero desecho cualquier idea de su mente y entro a el dept.

.esta algo desordenado pero creo que no te perderas n.n-dijo con una de sus mas bellas sonrisas (haaa... se me cae la baba de solo imaginarmelo)

.hn...-asintio, en verdad no estaba "algo" desordenado estaba MUY desordenado, si incluso creyo que algo le perseguia por entre toda esa mugre

Al terminar toda la vergonzosa visita, hisoka se fue lo mas rapido que pudo, disimuladamente obvio, y mientras caminaba:

(aun rojo).que verguenza... o/o que habra pensado de mi, ese bastardo seguramente estara pensando que ando detras del u/u yo nunca permitiria que algo asi pensase el... nunca...

.si lo amas debes declararte... -dijo un viejo al lado de el, estaba sentado en el piso y vestia algo extraño, tenia un vasito en donde habian algunas monedas, y un letrero que decia:

"soy ciego"

hisoka miro algo desconfiado al viejo... acaso el habia escuchado lo que el estaba pensando?

.oiga! usted escucho lo que yo pensaba, como hizo eso?

.estabas hablando en voz alta hijo¬¬

.ap...u.uU... òó hey! no me llame hijo ÒÓ

.y como te decia, debes declararte

.y usted como sabe que tengo que hacer? ¬¬

.solo lo se... y ya vete que me quitas el lado misterioso haciendome tantas preguntas ùú

.ya, ya ¬¬

Y se fue... y penso lo que le habia dicho el viejo...

."en verdad me atrae tsuzuki? el con su sonrisa eterna? ese hombre que me anima pase lo que pase, ese que soporta mis berrinches? ese que me abraza cuando lloro...? esperen un momento... yo lloro?... a si en el queen camelia llore u.u...en verdad estoy enamorado de el? (destaquemos algo, en un principio dijo ATRAE y luego dijo ENAMORADO)" NO PUEDE SER EN VERDAD SI SOY GAY!.!.!.!.!.!.!-grito a todo pulmon en la calle, todo se detuvo, las guaguas dejaron de llorar, los camiones dejaron de andar, los mineros dejaron de buscar minas... no pos, los mineros sacan los minerales u.u..., tsuzuki dejo de comer pastel, y todos miraron al chico que habia dicho que era gay en plena avenida del centro- he... digo... NO PUEDE SER EN VERDAD VOY A ANDAR EN BUEY!.!.!.!.!.!.! jejeje n.ñ

todo comenzo a realisarce nuevamente

.ufff... "okay, tenemos que idear un plan kurosaki hisoka... o lo olvidas para siempre y sufres viendolo diariamente en la oficina, o te le declaras... bueno en eso ya hay dos opciones mas... puede que te rechace y que destruyas la amistad que han fortalecido por tanto tiempo y que ya no se hablen y que lo arruines todo, o que el amor sea correspondido por el y que vivan o mueran felices para siempre... n.ñ? esa ultima me gusta"

Llego a su departamento, entro al edificio subio el ascensor y entro a su habitacion

.haa... al fin llegue...-tiro las llaves en un sitio desconocido- ufff...-se tiro en la cama- tsuzuki...u.u...

cri cri cri cri

.NOOOO, no pensare en el... no estoy seguro de lo que siento…, que me preocupe por el y que me sienta muy comodo con sus abrasos y sonrisas, no significa que este enamorado u.u -se lavaba los dientes- no significa nada que no pueda dejar de verlo durante los descansos...-la baba comenzo a caer- no significa nada que no quite mi mirada en la suya...-se bañaba- en esos ojos amatistas que me distraen tanto...-se ponia el pijama- en esos labios tan seductores... en esa sonrisa inocente... en... ese cuerpo tan... YA PARA, CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y DUERMETE!

acto seguido se durmio

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana habia llegado, y se preparaba su usual cafe, estaba todo despeinado y aun estaba en pijamas, con una cara larga con ojeras y mas blanco de lo que es, al parecer no habia podido dormir

.maldito tsuzuki... si no hubiera tenido una pesadilla contigo no hubiera despertado a esa hora... u.u... (kieren saber el sueño que tuvo? diganmelo y yo lo publico)

Se hizo aseo, tomo desayuno normalmente, y se vistio, se encamino como todas las mañanas a su "normal" trabajo

Lo unico que había cambiado este dia era su forma de pensar:

."ha… que vamos a hacer hisoka… no nos podemos involucrar con el…."

."si que podemos, lo hemos visto y si te echa algunos ojitos, quisas por alli tengamos alguna posibilidad con el…"

."tu crees? Pues quisas si… entonces, tendremos que idear un plan para conquistarlo y tenerlo en nuestras manos, nunca hemos sido de esos que se quedan de brazos cruzados o si?"

."pues no, desde hoy… comenzaremos con la operación…"

."ya callate… me averguenzas…. Aunque sea solo en el pensamiento"

Hisoka nego con la cabeza muy colorado, sus propios pensamientos lo avergonzaban (u/u)

(El tuvo una de esas conversaciones "productivas" que uno tiene cuando conversa consigo mismo... jeje)

Llego al enma, aun estaba muy tranquilo... todos sabemos que el llega temprano, o eso suponemos, bueno, la idea es que estaba todo tranquilo, especial como para que el pensase en su plan de conquista, pero no se habia dado cuenta, que al entrar la oficina ya estaba ocupada, entonces cometio uno de sus peores errores en su NO vida... imaginence peor que el echo de salirce del hospital a dar un "paseo" al parque y justo la mala suerte de encontrarce con un criminal sin conciencia ni moral de primera jejeje...

em... me sali de la historia...pero no me pueden negar de que hisoka tiene mala suerte nee?

bueno pues, y seguimos, cometio el error de hablar en voz alta...:

. ... no se que hare... quisas nunca se fije en mi, aunque hay posibilidades, pero no muchas, porque el amor tiene que ser tan duro... hey... hisoka no hables de amor... es una palabra muy grande...- encendio el computador y el monitor- pues... quisas deberiamos hacerle una carta...

.o.o----

Pues a la persona que NO estaba escondida, no le costo nada sumar dos mas dos,mas uno, mas cinco, mas cincuenta, mas la raiz cuadrada de 5.246.354.352, restandole el cuociente de 20 y sumandole el negativo de su edad, mas la hipotenusa del triangulo isósceles abreviado a la tercia de 80... bueno quisas si le costo un poco, pero no demaciado, y asi saco y se convencio de que hisoka estaba enamorado, pero esto era una gran descilucion para "ESA" persona, ya que su alma estaba a los pies de aquel muchacho

.SOKA!.ESTAS COMPLETA Y LOCAMENTE ENAMORADOOOOOOO,

.KIAAA!. tsuzuki no me asustes- se llevo la mano al corazon (hey el corazon de los shinigamis sigue corriendo? y la sangre circulando? yo creo k si n.ñ...)- hey! escuchaste todo... o.o...

.jejeje n.n sip

.o.o...0.0...O.O...pero... tu de cuando estas aqui?...

.desde el principio n.n

.O.O... y escuchaste TODO lo que dije?

.sip n.n... >o¬ hey 'soka no sabia que estabas tan enamorado... yo que soy tu compañero deberia haberlo sabido u.u

.SAL DE AQUI!.-lo emujo a la puerta y lo saco a patadas-... o no... ya debe saber que es el... o.o... que hare... esta no era... definitivamente, la mejor forma de que el supiera... o.o...

continuara...

**les digo algo? pues me demorare un pokitin en actualizar... en realidad bastante, primero terminare uno de los dos fics que tengo activos, o el de yami no matsuei: te doy mi alma... o el de gravitation: buscate un trabajo... para luego, seguir con este y continuar actualizando, y cuando termine otro de los dos primeros, retomare el primer fic que subi, que en realidad es un ONE-SHOT pero lo seguire, jejeje o si no el otro.. .**

**Manden reviews... necesito saber si les gusta o si no estare abligada a parar la distrubuicion XD**

**se despide: SenKo tsuzuki Shindô**


	2. malditos celos

Capitulo two : "malditos celos" 

Hisoka Kurosaki

Edad:16

Shinigami

Poderes: curación defensa y Empatía

Hola... me llamo hisoka kurosaki y soy un shinigami; muerto hace un año a la edad de 16

No se exactamente cuando tiempo llevo muerto (meses y todo eso), pero creo que es un año, como ya deben saber, los shinigamis no puedes trabajar solos, siempre en pareja... y la mia es un completo inútil u.ú, un estorbo con nombre... Tsuzuki Asato

El esta encargado de hacerme la "muerte" mas difícil, no trabaja, no hace nada productivo (jamas) le gusta comer pasteles encima de los documentos importantes y estoy obligado a volver a hacerlos, pero se asombraran que con esta personalidad el tiene grandes poderes y es el mas viejo de todos, imaginen TIENE MAS DE 96 AÑOS!... es un viejo bueno para nada...

Pero... saben que es mas terrible que el echo de tener que trabajar con un completo idiota que solo hace "calidad de bulto"? estar enoamorado de el -.-UU... SI MALDITA SEA! Estoy enamorado de el y nadie me dira nada ¬o¬...

Y aunque se que el no se fijara en mi, tan solo mirenme: soy como un palillo andante (XD osea muy delgado) el cabello me tapa los ojos, soy empata... nadie se quiere acercar a mi... mis padres no me querian, soy muy frio con el y lo trato siempre mal, he sido violado por su mas terrible enemigo, soy menor que el, soy egoísta, no le doy las gracias, me burlo de el, y es que PORFAVOR! EL ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!... si hubiera sabido que estaba enamorado de el no lo trataria asi... (X.x)

Bueno, el punto es que yo se que el no se fija en mi mas como un compañero, asi que tendre que hacer uso de mis mas variadas y sutiles tácticas de seducción (XD)... bueno la verdad es que nunca he seducido a nadie ¬o¬ pero... tendre que inventarlas ahora (XD)

De aquí lo logro ver, esta sentado en una banca en un café muy popular de Nagasaki, no veo muy bien el nombre, pero eso no es lo importante... parece esperar a alguien

.al fin llegaste- dice el casi en un susurro cuando ve llegar a un ser muy guapo que se sienta a su lado

No estoy muy seguro si es hombre o mujer, porque su rostro es tan delicado como el de una mujer, pero sus facciones maduras me confunden, y es muy alto (o alta) para ser mujer

Tsuzuki lo –dejemos con que es un hombre vale?- saluda y se le acerca... pero... esperen... LE DA UN BESO EN LA BOCA! O.O no es posible, mi tsuzuki me esta engañando con ese hombre o mujer -¬¬ lo que sea! Esto es terrible! TERRIBLE!

Luego el se sienta y se ponen a conversar

Pero... tsuzuki le sonrie demasiado para mi gusto...

Se levantan de sus asientos pagan la cuenta, el "ser" deja propina y se van muy tomaditos de la mano ¬o¬

Cuando estan ya a la mitad del departamente de tusuzki, el "ser" le susurra algo en el oido y se van a un callejón obscuro- malditos... que piensan hacer ¬¬- cuando me asomo ambos se ... ambos... AMBOS SE ESTAN BESANDO! Y SE TOCAN! ESE MALDITO TIENE SU LENGUA METIDA EN LA BOCA DE MI TSUZUKI!

Me aparezco frente a ellos y por lo que logro ver, "eso" que estaba besando a tsuzuki tenia una de sus manos en la pierna de MI tsuzuki... y en la ENTRE pierna

He? Esperen... ellos se estan riendo... de mi? Me miro y... ESTOY DESNUDO! Luego los miro pero esto ya no es el callejón es un escenario y todos me estan mirando

YO AQUÍ EN PELOTA! Y FRENTE A TODO JAPÓN!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despertó sobresaltado y sudando

Abrio los ojos grandes y se sonrojo mas que un tomate frente a una luz roja

.MALDITO TSUZUKI NO BAKA!- miro la hora- "por tu culpa y la de tu maldito sueño llegare tarde al enma... maldito tsuzuki ...

jajjaja XD este es el peculiar sueño de hisoka... este capi es mas corto que el otro pero aun asi espero que les alla gustado n.ñ

**muxas muxas muxas gracias por los reviews, en verdad me han animado mucho a seguir el fic, n.n **

**ok... me largo hasta el proxim capi! Cuídense**

**SenKo Tsuzuki Shindou :..**


End file.
